Jaye "Big Dog" Doyle
Jaye Doyle Statistics Real name Geoffrey Jaye Doyle Ring Names The Big Dog The Protege The Echo The Chameleon Shock The Watchman The Animal Height 6'4 Weight 253 lbs. Date of birth August 3, 1976 Place of birth Petty Harbour, Newfoundland and Labrador Date of death Place of death Resides St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador Billed from Petty Harbour, Newfoundland and Labrador Trainer Ned Jameson Current federation(s) Acadian Wrestling, National eWrestling Alliance Previous federation(s) ACeWF, ACCeW, Triad, POW, CCWA, CWA, CWO, CIWF, EWF-U, WXWA, MCWF, CWF, CeWA, Battlezone, CeFWA, IEA, IEW, AW, NeWA Handled by Debut Retired } The Big Dog (Jaye Doyle) was born in Petty Harbour, Newfoundland on August 3, 1976 to parents Lewis and Maud. He stands at 6'4" and weighs in at 253 pounds. He has a younger brother, Paddy, and a younger sister, Lori. Doyle is currently wrestling in Acadian Wrestling which is under the umbrella group of the National eWrestling Alliance. Contents Current Events Currently Jaye is the Atlantic Champion and one half of the Tag Team Champions in Acadian Wrestling. He is also one half of the World Tag Team Champions for the NeWA. February 29 he'll be in Winston-Salem, North Carolina for Frontline 5, defending the World Tag Team Titles against the Cage Brothers, Jake Cage and Jason Stallion. He'll also be in a 30 man over the top War Front match, the winner getting a shot at the Honorable Wrestling Alliance Championship. He's back to Yarmouth, Nova Scotia for March 8 where he and Paul Soutter will defend their Acadian Wrestling Tag Team Championships against Jake Cage and Earl Brighton. Rounding off his upcoming schedule on March 16 in Minneapolis, Minnesota he'll appear at the Circle of Pride's Wrestlebowl 9 where he'll face off against 29 other wrestlers in the Ultimatebowl 9 along with appear in the Main Event Slaughterhouse Match against David Dunn and Dark Chef for the CoP Great Lakes Heavyweight Championship. Background Jaye's wrestling career started out under the tutelage of Sailor White within a wrestling school and gym located in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. It was there that he was discovered by wrestling promoter, Frank Taylor and soon after signed on to wrestle for the Atlantic Canadian eWrestling Federation. Along with Jaye, Frank signed on Jaye's brother Paddy, cousin Brad, and friends Fred Dragoran and The Titan. Together these men formed the wrestling stable known as the Dogmen. Through his first stint in the ACeWF, Jaye teamed up with brother Paddy to reform the Moon Dogs and were crowned the first ever ACeWF Tag Team Champions. After splitting, Jaye became the ACeWF World Champion as well defeating a rival, Ray Rancid, for the honor. Ray "Retch" Rancid, Ahmed Ali-Khan, "Nasty" Ned Keo, and Jaye's old friend, The Titan, formed a rival stable, Dark Justice and were the Dogmen's prime rivals for most of their tenure in the ACeWF. Led by another wrestler, Dow Jones, the majority of the ACeWF roster became jealous of Jaye's success and a large group of them including Ulric "The Wizard" Everest, The Assassin and the Brothers of Naughty Destruction attempted to end Jaye Doyle's reign over the ACeWF and even his career. This pushed Jaye to the brink and an accident between Jaye Doyle and ACeWF owner, Frank Taylor caused the temporary closure of the federation. Upon the closure, Jaye's now friend, Ray Rancid, opened up Atlantic Canadian Championship eWrestling and asked Jaye to manage it for him. This federation had moderate success and saw Jaye wrestle in as many cards as he ended up booking. It was here that Jaye met up with Rizzo Meyers who would prove to be a lifelong friend and rival. With the closure of ACCeW Jaye signed on to wrestle in a tournament and another federation. Doyle didn't do well in either the World Champions Wrestling Tournament or Professional Online Wrestling but it was in the WCWT that he met Shawn Reed and it was in POW that he met Chris Schneider, Slaine Rodrick, and Kaanen Thorne, three friends that have stood with him through the rest of his years of wrestling. Through the years, Jaye Doyle has dabbled with other gimmicks. A darker gimmick called the Protege, a couple of mimicking gimmicks with the Echo and the Chameleon, a hardcore gimmick with the Animal, a hitman for hire gimmick with the Watchman, and an American patriotic gimmick with Shock in the Weapons of Mass Destruction. When the ACeWF reopened, Jaye quickly left POW to go back to his old stomping grounds, but what used to be his chief rival became his new partner. Dow Jones and Jaye Doyle formed a group called the Foundation. Jaye paved the way for Dow to become ACeWF World Champion and together they fought the old Dogmen, and a new group called Mutiny led by Rizzo Meyers. The ACeWF soon found itself in financial trouble and on the very last card, Doyle abandoned Dow who lost the World Championship to Rizzo, and reconciled with his old friends, the Dogmen. While teamed up with Dow, Jaye got to know Dow's manager, Derek Hall, very well. Derek had opened up the Mid Canada Wrestling Federation, a fed that Jaye had made a couple of cameo appearances in. Derek bought out the ACeWF and formd the Canadian Wrestling Federation. Jaye signed on with the CWF but artistic differences with Derek saw their relationship crumble. Jaye ended up leaving the CWF, with the CWF closing its doors soon after. Jaye didn't stay unemployed for long and was sought out by a man he'd met briefly in the WCWT tournament. Shawn Reed signed Jaye on as a big name to help promote the Extreme Wrestling Federation - Uncensored up in Canada. The Big Dog shot to the top of the rankings and became the Intercontinental Champion. Unfortunately, repeatedly being jobbed to the friend of the EWF-U boss, Scott McMaster took it's toll and when an opportunity to leave popped up, Jaye took it. Slaine Rodrick and Kaanen Thorne were the minds behind the Canadian Championship Wrestling Alliance and when they approached the Big Dog to sign on with their burgeoning federation, Jaye was all to happy to agree. Dabbling with a new image in the Protege, it wasn't until he went back to just being the Big Dog that he found success within the CCWA. Unfortunately, that success was cut short when he suffered a severe concussion at the hands of a group called the Hellraizors. After a length battle with post concussion syndrome, Jaye returned to the CCWA but unfortunately, the federation fell into receivership shortly after. His time without a home was short. Another phone call from another old friend, Rizzo Meyers, gave Doyle a new place to showcase his talents almost immediately. Rizzo had opened up the International Ewrestling Alliance and with names like Dow Jones under contract, Jaye joined his good friend, The Titan, and signed on. It was shortly after his IEA debut that Shawn Reed knocked on his door again, promoting the World Extreme Wrestling Association. Giving Shawn the benefit of the doubt, Jaye signed on here as well and was being double booked for the first time in his career. Believing the WXWA to be the better of the two, Jaye left the IEA to focus on the WXWA. Unfortunately, the same people who ran the EWF-U ran the WXWA and Doyle ran into the same problems with backstage politics. It was in this federation, however, that Jaye Doyle reached his 50th win and it was with a record of 50 wins, 23 losses, and 8 draws that Jaye Doyle retired from wrestling. Never having won and interfed tournament, Jaye Doyle was lured out of retirement by the King of Efeds Wrestling Tournament. Frustrated by an early exit, Jaye signed on with the Canadian Wrestling Alliance, sister fed to the CCWA, run by Jaye's friend, Chris Schneider, Jaye was eventually asked to take over the day to day operations of the federation. This incensed CWA President, JAWZ, and a vicious backstage war ensued, forcing the closure of the federation. Upon the closure of the CWA, Jaye Doyle opened his own promotion called the Canadian Wrestling Organization. The CWO burned brightly but quickly fizzled out. It was during his time as CWO owner that Jaye Doyle me Quezzy (Vic Torre). CWO closure due to more backstage griping with Jawz came at an opportune time as Frank Taylor had just opened another promotion of his, the Canadian eWrestling Alliance. Along with Quezzy, Mo' Bad (a man he met in the CCWA), and Kaanen Thorne, Jaye Doyle formed the Dogmen 2000. Incensed by the lack of an invite, Brad and Paddy Doyle along with Rusty Royal came back as the New Age Dogmen. It was the Big Dog's group that flourished, led by Jaye himself as he ended up capturing every title available in the CeWA. First the Tag Team Title with Quezzy as the Superbeasts, then the Television Championship over Razor, and finally the World Championship which he feuded with Rizzo to obtain. He even beat out a couple of CeWA "invaders" from the UWC (Drake Laps and Matt Vargas) to become the UWC World Champion. The CeWA closed in early 2002 but by that summer, many of its superstars had signed on with the Canadian eFed Wrestling Association. It was here that Jaye Doyle dubbed himself as The Animal and tried his hand at hardcore wrestling. He won the extreme title before moving out of the hardcore ranks. Bakuryu carried over the CeWA Canadian Championship into the CeFWA. Coincidentally, this was the only CeWA championship that Jaye hadn't won. The Big Dog fought Bakuryu and won the CeWA Canadian Championship, thus completing the CeWA Grand Slam and retiring the belt from CeFWA competition. After winning the CeWA Canadian Championship, Doyle fought the CeFWA World Champion, Johnny Seven, beating him in a count out. After this match, Jaye Doyle left the wrestling world. Shortly after, Jaye returned to the IEA but in a managerial capacity of his old friend, The Titan. The duo weren't in the IEA very long when the ACeWF reopened. Jaye Doyle relished the idea of going back to where it all started and signed on to wrestle for Frank Taylor one more time. It was here that Jaye recaptured World gold and was the flag ship for the ACeWF until the very last card, losing it to Rizzo. This match prompted Jaye to take a much needed layoff. Two years to be precise. Two years later, the IEA closed and saw its talent merge with the IEW. Wanting to try his stuff against some brand new faces, Jaye and The Titan returned to the world of wrestling. The duo dawned masks, called themselves Shock and Awe and wrestled as the Weapons of Mass Destructions in a satirical gimmick that saw themselves pose as American patriots but were, in truth, making fun of the general arrogance of America and their "War Against Terror". The duo rose through the ranks quickly and before long were crowned the IEW Tag Team Champions, but a bitter feud between the two broke up the WMD. The Titan left the IEW because of it and Jaye Doyle plummeted through the tag team ranks. Deciding it was time for a change, Jaye left the IEW as the Big Dog, and began his career as The Watchman. Frank Taylor, long time wrestling promoter and good friend of Jaye Doyle, passed away on February 4, 2005. This prompted Jaye to leave the IEW enter the Frank Taylor Memorial Tournament. Although he didn't win, he had a strong showing in his final match against Chris Schneider, beating him soundly. He then signed on to a promotion run by Frank's nephew, Jim, called Battleground. He had much success here and was the only man to beat the World Champion, Slaine Rodrik, and in a cage match no less. The company went under before the year was out. He returned to the IEW under The Watchman and had a fantastic feud with Hugh Bristic but afterwards found himself stuck in mid carding appearances and lost for personal direction. Not really having the drive to deal with the IEW's hectic schedule and looking for a change, he found something closer to him in Acadian Wrestling. The small federation offered Doyle a fresh start and after a lengthy and hard fought feud with Pascal Desforges, he became the "King of the Canvas". An ankle injury he suffered against Pascal found Doyle flounder in his next few matches, and he lost the title in his first defense. The AW closed for the summer and Jaye used this time to rehab. After a few matches back in the IEW to test his rehabbed ankle but wanting to make it work in his old stomping grounds, Doyle just couldn't handle the workload so when Lance Legacy from AW contacted him about AW's reopening and billed him to fight Violent K and Excalibre for the AW Atlantic Championship, Jaye Doyle packed his bags and left for Atlantic Canada where he currently wrestles. Federation History Jaye Doyle began things in a small federation called the Atlantic Canadian eWrestling Federation. It was here that he met Ray Rancid. When the ACeWF closed for the first time, Ray opened up Atlantic Canadian Championship eWrestling. Ray asked Jaye to be his top guy but also help out with the booking and the day to day operations. This was where Jaye originally met Rizzo Meyers. Rizzo was the owner of the IEA and also ran the IEW for awhile. It was the ACCeW that morphed into the Maritime Wrestling Federation, a member federation of the Triad. It was in the ACeWF that Jaye also met Derrick Hall. Derrick opened up the Mid Canada Wrestling Federation that Doyle wrestled in for a small time. The MCWF eventually bought out the ACeWF to create the CWF that the Big Dog also wrestled in. Frank Taylor also introduced Jaye to Jake "Slasher" Lowe. The two former wrestlers tried their hand at running a federation called the Canadian Independent Wrestling Federation with minimal success. Another Frank Taylor wrestling promotion was the Canadian eWrestling Alliance. This is where Jaye really got to know the wrestler Razor. Razor opened up the Canadian eFed Wrestling Association which absorbed much of the roster from the CeWA and when Rizzo reopened the IEA, Razor closed down the CeFWA with most of that roster heading into the IEA. The IEA ran for quite some time off and on but when Rizzo had finally had enough, he worked a deal to merge the IEA with the IEW. The IEW is still going strong to this day. During his time in the ACeWF, Jaye needed more work and joined Professional Online Wrestling. It was here that he met Kaanen Thorne, Slaine Rodrick, Chris Schneider, and Quezzy (Vic Torre). When POW closed, Slaine and Kaanen opened up the Canadian Championship Wrestling Alliance. Upon the closing of the CCWA, Chris Schneider started up the Canadian Wrestling Alliance. Jaye also wrestled in the World Champions Wrestling Tournament. It was here that he met Shawn Reed. Shawn was the man who recruited Jaye to compete in the Extreme Wrestling Federation-Uncensored and then in the World Xtreme Wrestling Alliance upon the closure of the EWF-U. It was in these feds that he met Scotty Richard Jaye opened his own federation, the Canadian Wrestling Organization with help from friends he'd made along the way Bryan Dixon (WXWA), Scotty Richards (WXWA), The Zero (CWA), Quezzy (CWA), Frank Taylor (ACeWF). When this federation closed it merged in with the CeWA. Win/Loss Record Federation Titles Held Win/Loss Record ACeWF Former Tag Team Champion w/ Paddy Doyle as Moon Dogs, former 2x World Champion 20-7-1 MCWF Former North American Champion 1-1-1 CWF None 2-2-0 POW None 2-1-0 AWA None 1-0-1 WCWT None 1-1-1 FWF-LMS None 2-1-0 MCWF Former North American Champion 1-1-1 MWF World Champion (retired) 2-0-0 Triad World Champion (retired) 2-0-0 CCWA None 4-0-0 EWF-U Former Intercontinental Champion 4-4-0 IEA Former 2x North Atlantic Champion 5-4-2 CWA Tag Team Champion w/ Quezzy (retired) 3-0-1 WXWA 2x European Champion (retired) 4-4-1 KoEFT None 1-1-0 CWO None 1-3-1 CeWA World Champion (retired), 2x UWC World Champion (retired), former Television Champion, former Tag Team Champion w/ Quezzy as Superbeasts 13-3-3 CeFWA Former Hardcore Champion, CeWA Canadian Champion (retired) 8-0-1 IEW Former Tag Team Champion w/Titan as Weapons of Mass Destruction (Shock & Awe) 19-19-3 FTMT None 2-1-1 Battleground None 1-4-2 AW Former King of the Canvas, Current Tag Team Champion w/ Paul Soutter 7-6-1 NeWA 0-2-0 Total N/A 104-61-21